1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition, and in particular to an antitussive composition containing Morus australis Poir extract as an active antitussive component and the method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Morus alba L. belongs to the Moraceae genus. White Mulberry Root-bark is the dry root bark of the Morus alba L, which is known as SANGBAIPI (rendered herein in accordance with the Chinese Romanization pinyin standard) in traditional Chinese medicine.
In the Chinese Medicine Pharmacopoeia, a White Mulberry Root-bark is described as being generally quilled, channeled or flat pieced, twisted, varying in length and width, 1.5 to 4 mm thick. Outer surface white or pale yellowish-white, relatively even, some with orange-yellow or brownish-yellow remains of scaly bark; inner surface yellowish-white or grayish-yellow, with fine longitudinal striations. Texture light and tenacious, strongly fibrous, uneasily broken, but easily stripped longitudinally, dusting on stripping. Odour, slight; taste, slightly sweet.
In the Traditional Chinese Medicine, the fruit of the White Mulberry is used to treat premature graying of hair, to “tonify” the blood, and treat constipation and diabetes. The bark of the White Mulberry is used to treat wheezing, edema, and to promote urination.
White Mulberry Root-bark is a traditional Chinese medicine for anti-inflammatory, diuretic, and anti-tussive application. However, the natural amount of Morus alba L. is not popular in Taiwan. In order to manufacture an antitussive agent having commercial value, inventor attempts to use Morus australis Poir. which is popular in Taiwan to prepare a new antitussive composition.